La belle au bois dormant
by KissNekO
Summary: Comme son nom l'indique, un remake du célèbre Disney mais en version Fairy Tail. Natsu en prince, Lucy en princesse, mais qui sera la méchante fée?
1. Chapter 1

Il était une fois dans le royaume de Fiore, un magnifique palais tout d'or et d'argent.

Celui ci possédait un gigantesque jardin qui l'entourait et dans lequel on pouvait trouver toutes sortes de plantes et fleurs plus magnifiques les unes que les autres.

Ce lieu magique respirait la beauté et la reine aimait s'y perdre régulièrement. Elle affectionnait tout particulièrement le petit coin faisant office de terrasse d'été, ou poussaient de magnifiques Magnolias. Elle avait fait planter ces superbes plantes qu'elle avait fait venir du pays voisin, rien que pour pouvoir les contempler jours après jours. Elle les adoraient tant est si bien que son mari le roi avez fait décréter que le palais royal porterait leurs noms.

Et c'est ainsi que l'on pouvait trouver dans le bon royaume de Fiore, un palais tout d'or et d'argent et au jardin gigantesque, le palais de Magnolia.

La reine désireuse d'avoir un enfant et n'y parvenant pas, passait le plus clair de son temps dans son petit coin de paradis entourée de ses précieuses fleurs, à lire allongée sur l'herbe du jardin.

Elle avait eu beau chercher désespérement le moyen de tomber enceinte, rien n'avait marché et la reine désespérait d'un jour pouvoir donner la vie.

Tout les livres qu'elle avait pu lire ne parlaient que de soi disante recettes de grand mère, manger salé ou sucré, ne faire l'amour que les soirs de pleines lunes et d'autres idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Non non, tout cela ne marchait pas, elle avait tout tenté tellement de fois sans succès.

La reine posa son livre sur son visage et se laissa songer tristement sur l'herbe verte et humide du jardin.

- Levy! Appela une voix soudainement tout proche. Me dis pas que t'es encore entrain de broyer du noir?

La reine se releva d'un bond et voyant son mari approcher, planta son regard dans le sien.

- Heu no-non je me disais juste que... ne pouvant finir sa phrase, les larmes perlèrent aux yeux de la jeune reine

- Tsss! C'est bien ce que je pensais! Rétorqua le roi. Suit moi! Dit il en lui empoignant le poignet

- Ah! Gajil, ou m'emmène tu? Demanda la jeune reine, qui du courir pour suivre ses pas.

Le roi ne répondit pas et conduit sa compagne jusque dans le palais. Ils rentrèrent tout deux dans une pièce ou attendait assise sur un fauteuil une jeune fille aux long cheveux bleus vêtue d'une longue robe rose et d'une cape beige. A côté d'elle se trouvait un chat tout blanc qui dévisagea le couple qui venait d'entrer.

- Bonjour vos majestés! Lanca la jeune fille d'une petite voix en se levant

Elle inclina la tête en signe de saluement, et fit signe à la petite boule blanche à ses pieds de l'imiter.

- Dis bonjour Charuru. Dit doucement la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus

- Bonjour! Lacha le chat sans daigner baisser le menton

La reine resta sans voix. Un chat qui parle! Ca alors!

- Maintenant que j'ai fait venir Levy jusqu'ici, répète ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Enchaina Gajil

- Ah oui, heu, je m'appelle Wendy et je suis venue ici car j'ai cru apprendre que vous n'arriviez pas à avoir d'enfants. Répondit elle

Voila je suis une apprentie mage et en temps que telle je puis exaucer votre souhait.

Levy ouvrit grand la bouche tellement elle fut surprise d'entendre la proposition de la petite fille qui se tenait debout devant elle.

- Excuse moi, mais je ne suis pas sure de bien comprendre. Parvint elle enfin à dire. Tu pourrais me faire tomber enceinte? J'ai un peu de mal à le croire, après tout ce que j'ai déjà essayé.

- Oui mais moi je vous propose d'utiliser la magie. Renchérit Wendy avec une lueur dans les yeux. Cela ne fera pas mal et ne durera qu'un instant.

- Et bien je ne sais pas...

- Accepte bon sang! Depuis le temps qu'on essayent. Ca coute rien de tester et puis au moins si ca marche tu arrêtera de me casser les oreilles à pleurer du matin au soir! Lacha Gajil visiblement énervé

Levy accepta et Wendy s'approcha jusqu'à poser ses mains sur le ventre de la reine. Les cheveux des deux jeunes filles volèrent sous l'effet de l'aura que produisait la petite mage et de la lumière émana des ses mains. D'abord assez faible puis de plus en plus forte. Wendy bloqua son souffle et la lumière brilla plus intensément les obligeant tout les quatre à fermer les yeux.

- Et voila c'est fini. Lanca la petite fille

Gajil et Levy écarquillèrent grands les yeux. Ah bon, déjà?

- Oui c'est bon, normalement vous devriez apprendre très vite que vous ètes enceinte, alors faite attention à vous à partir de maintenant. Ajouta Wendy

La jeune mage salua comme à son arrivée le roi et la reine et s'éloigna suivit de Charuru qui se contenta d'un signe de patte en guise d'adieu.

- Merci beaucoup! Cria Levy à l'attention de Wendy et lui rendit son aurevoir en agitant son bras au dessus de sa tête

- Ouais à plus. rajouta Gajil qui se voulait moins démonstratif

La petite fille sourit et disparut emportée dans les airs par son petit chat blanc.

- Un chat avec des ailes? S'etonna Levy. Décidement ces deux la étaient vraiment bizarre.

Les jours passèrent et enfin le miracle eut lieu.

- Gajil, Gajil! Je suis enceinte ca y est! Lacha Levy les larmes aux yeux. Nous allons enfin pouvoir être parents. N'est ce pas merveilleux?

Le roi au longs cheveux noirs ne répondit pas et se contenta de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme, qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Et à qui par ce simple geste, fit comprendre qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes.


	2. Chapter 2

Neuf mois s'écoulèrent depuis ce jour ou Levy apprit la bonne nouvelle.

Elle allait enfin, après tant d'attente devenir mère.

La jeune reine était aux anges, elle avait si bien vécue sa grossesse, son ventre rond lui allant tellement bien, qu'elle aurait presque pu souhaiter rester dans cet état. Mais d'un autre côté elle mourrait d'envie de tenir son enfant dans ses bras.

Gajil avait lui aussi suivit cette longue période avec beaucoup d'attention, cédant aux moindres désirs et envies de son épouse.

Il se plaisait beaucoup à l'idée de devenir père mais il évitait de trop le laisser paraître, soucieux de l'image qu'il donnait de lui.

Se fut lors d'un matin comme les autres, alors que Levy bouquinait tranquillement au milieu de ses Magnolias, qu'elle ressentit une profonde douleur venant de son ventre. Ni d'une ni deux, elle se précipita tant bien que mal, jusque dans le château. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps car, elle le savait, le bébé arrivait.

Après avoir ameuté tout le palais, Levy fut installée dans sa chambre, Gajil fit venir à son chevet tout les meilleurs médecins du royaume et le travail commença.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune reine pour mettre au monde son enfant, une magnifique petite fille qu'on déposa dans les bras de sa mère.

- Bonjour Lucy ma chérie. Dit Levy d'une voix douce. Enfin te voila parmi nous

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus pleurait de joie, son bébé tant désiré posé sur elle.

- Regarde Gajil, comme elle est belle.

Le roi ne répondit rien, mais son sourire était tellement grand que Levy comprit qu'il était aussi heureux qu'elle. Ils restèrent longtemps à regarder leur enfant, se la passant à tout de rôle pour pouvoir la tenir dans leurs bras.

Quelques semaines passèrent, la petite Lucy grandissait déjà faisant la joie de tout ceux qui la connaissait. Ses parents avaient tenus à organiser un baptême des plus grandioses pour leur fille et tous étaient conviés aux festivités.

Parmi eux le roi et la reine du royaume voisin, ainsi que leur jeune fils.

Celui ci s'avança jusqu'au berceau ou reposait la petite Lucy et s'y pencha.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi! Dit le petit garçon en déposant un magnifique pendentif doré près de la tête blonde qui le regardait avec de grands yeux noisettes.

- Bonjour roi Gajil, reine Levy. Saluèrent les parents du garçon

- Juvia! s'empressa de dire Levy qui courut à la rencontre de son amie. Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'étaient pas vues.

- Oui. Acquiesça la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur de pluie. C'est parce que Grey-chéri a toujours beaucoup de choses à faire, et comme je tiens à l'accompagner dans tout ses déplacements, ça ne laisse pas trop de temps pour se voir.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de venir à chaque fois avec moi. Soupira le dit Grey-chéri

- Si si, Juvia sait que sans elle Grey-amour ne tiendrait pas le coup. Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne me dérange pas

Grey soupira une nouvelle fois, il aimait Juvia plus que tout et était très heureux de la vie qu'il menait avec elle et son fils mais parfois cette dernière pouvait se montrer très collante.

Levy rit en regardant le comportement de ses amis. Ils discutèrent tout les quatre quelques instants, pendant que le fils de Grey et Juvia courait en tout sens dans la grande pièce du château ou tous étaient réunis.

- Natsu! arrête un peu de courir partout et reviens ici! Lui ordonna son père

Le petit garçon aux cheveux roses râla mais obéit et revint se poster près de ses parents, il se pencha à nouveau sur le berceau et observa attentivement la petite fille qui était toujours dedans.

- Natsu, est ce que tu as dis bonjour à la princesse? Lui demanda sa mère

Sans plus attendre Natsu s'exécuta.

- Bienvenue Luigi! Dit il un grand sourire aux lèvres

- LUCY! Elle s'appelle Lucy! Clama Levy devenant rouge de honte et de colère

- Ah ouais ben pardon, salut L-U-C-Y rectifia Natsu en prenant soin cette fois de bien prononcer le nom de la princesse.

C'est presque pareil comme nom, j'me suis pas trompé de beaucoup. Ajouta il l'air boudeur.

Gajil était mort de rire et Levy tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son calme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Levy, il ne l'a pas fait exprès, Natsu est maladroit et ne réfléchit pas avant de parler. Lacha l'homme aux cheveux noir pour la calmer

- Oui, je me demande de qui peut bien tenir cet enfant. Se demanda Juvia. Grey-chéri n'est pas comme ca et Juvia encore moins. Se pourrait il qu'il ne soit pas à nous?

Une goutte perla et glissa le long de la tempe du roi Grey. Sa femme n'en loupait pas une, elle avait vraiment de drôles d'idées parfois.

- Si je te rassure il est bien de toi. Lui dit il. Cette petite tête d'allumette sait de qui tenir.

Ils rirent encore tous ensembles un bon moment, quand apparut soudain au milieu de la salle un nuage de fumée de toutes les couleurs qui en se dissipant laissa apparaître trois silhouettes.

- Bonjour, je suis la fée blanche Virgo! Annonca la première d'entre elle

- Bonjour tout le monde, ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis la fée rose Aries. Ajouta la deuxième

- Salut, je suis la fée bleue Aquarius! Finit la troisième

- Nous sommes les trois fées célestes, et nous allons chacune à notre tour offrir un cadeau à la princesse. Avaient elles répétées en chœur.

Les invités, tous surpris de la venue de ces trois demoiselles, n'osèrent souffler mots, et laissèrent alors les fées accomplirent leurs souhaits.

- Petite princesse, je te fais don du Fleuve d'étoiles, un fouet magique très puissant qui te servira à te défendre si tu as un jour des problèmes... Et aussi accessoirement à punir les méchantes personnes... tu vois tu le prend comme ça et puis tu frappe fort au niveau des fesses et ensuite... La fée blanche Virgo n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et fut interrompue par Aquarius.

- On la connaît ta chanson Virgo! Moi je propose quelque chose de cent fois mieux pour la petite Lucy. Elle marqua un arrêt et continua.

Je te fais don d'un corps de rêve. Lorsque tu grandira et deviendra une vraie femme, tu auras le corps le plus parfait qui soit, une grosse poitrine, des fesses rondes et rebondies, des hanches et des jambes galbées. Tu sera la plus belle de toutes et comme ca tu pourra vite te trouver un petit ami. Acheva de dire la fée bleue un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Les parents de la petite princesse tombèrent à la renverse, ainsi que tout les invités présents.

- Mais...mais qu'est ce...que c'est que ces vœux que vous faites pour ma fille? Couina Levy l'air gênée

- Elles veulent mourir les sœurs bonbons la? S'énerva Gajil le point dressé

- Drôle de vœux pour une petite fille. Rajouta Grey perplexe

- Juvia est bien contente que Natsu n'est pas eu ce genre de choses pour son baptême. Il est déjà bien assez bizarre comme ça. Dit simplement Juvia l'air de rien

Les trois fées ne comprirent pas pourquoi leurs majestés réagissaient de la sorte, ils étaient pourtant terriblement géniaux leurs dons.

Aries s'approcha alors à son tour pour faire son cadeau à la princesse, mais soudain une explosion retentit et de la fumée noire remplit la salle tout entière.

Une odeur de souffre se dégagea du nuage de fumée, les invités se serrèrent entre eux, les deux couples royaux firent de même, Grey ramenant au préalable son fils Natsu près de lui. Et tous attendirent de pouvoir distinguer la silhouette qui à présent leurs faisaient face.

De longs cheveux rouges se balançaient le long du dos de l'intruse, une aura noire à vous glacer le sang émanant de son corps.

Après un long silence, cella ci coupa d'une voix distincte et menaçante

- Alors, je n'ai pas été invitée à votre petite fête? Je vais vous faire regretter d'avoir voulue évincer Erza, la plus puissante reine noire que ce monde ait connu!


	3. Chapter 3

Erza...la plus puissante fée noire que le monde ait connu...était la, au milieu de tout ces gens venus pour célébrer la naissance d'une petite princesse aux cheveux d'or, et menaçait de son aura destructrice de transformer cette fête en hécatombe.

Tous tremblaient des pieds à la tête priant pour leurs vies.

Gajil s'avanca et demanda déterminé

- T'es qui toi ?

- ...

- T'es qui et qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Reprit il plus fort

- Ce que je viens faire ? Je veux participer à la fête évidemment! Tout le monde a été invité il me semble... et moi non...? Répondit Erza.

J'aimerais moi aussi participer et offrir pour l'occasion un présent à la princesse. Continua elle placidement

- Tu ne touchera jamais ma fille! Cria Levy les larmes aux yeux

Gajil, Grey et Juvia se placèrent devant la jeune mère et le berceau ou dormait son enfant.

- Oh! Je vois... et tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter ou même penser me faire peur avec ta mise en garde ridicule ? Tu me fais bien rire reine Levy. Comme vous tous d'ailleurs!

Pourtant je ne suis pas venue faire du mal à qui que ce soit, je veux seulement offrir mon cadeau de bienvenue à la princesse. Expliqua la fée aux cheveux rouges

Sans que personne n'eussent le temps de réagir, Erza souffla dans sa main, les deux couples s'envolèrent comme des brindilles pour s'écraser contre le mur derrière eux.

Elle fit subitement augmenter son aura maléfique et projeta par ce simple fait tout les autres invités au sol.

Natsu qui s'était réfugié sous une table, observait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui et grognait intérieurement.

La reine des fées s'approcha du berceau sous les cris de Levy et des autres et se pencha vers la petite fille.

- Tu es vraiment une très jolie petite princesse tu sais. Lui dit elle. J'ai un cadeau pour toi, veux tu le connaître? Reprit elle un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres. Je suis la grande fée noire Erza et je te promet qu'arrivée au jour de tes seize ans tu te coupera le doigt avec un poignard et tu mourras!

- Noooooon! Avait crié Levy

Gajil, Grey et Juvia fulminaient de rage, cherchant à s'attaquer à la fée aux cheveux rouges, ils se retrouvèrent cette fois cloués au sol par la pression maléfique qu'exerçais cette dernière de la main.

- Vous n'êtes pas de taille, inutile de vous défendre! Souffla t elle

Natsu n'y tenant plus, se jeta alors lui aussi, poings serrés sur Erza mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, elle l'envoya valser d'un revers de bras et il disparut à nouveau sous la table.

- Gamin...que crois tu pouvoir faire? Tu es courageux, mais ta force ne vaut rien...reste à ta place! ...

- Si tu essaye encore de toucher ne serait ce qu'un cheveux de mes amis, je te tranche la gorge! Menaça Levy qui avait profité de la situation pour se poster derrière la fée noire et lui placer une épée sous le cou.

- Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Lui répondit simplement Erza

- Essaye de m'en empêcher pour voir! Rétorqua la petite bleue

Gajil, toujours cloué au sol, tentait tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'emprise d'Erza pour aller porter secours à sa femme, mais en vain.

Les parents de Natsu peinaient eux aussi à bouger car la pression était trop forte.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimée les menaces... Très bien puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir comprendre, je vais devoir être plus claire. Expliqua calmement la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

Et c'est alors qu'une effroyable aura noire se dégagea de celle ci. Un sentiment terrible et oppressant envahit la pièce toute entière.

Tous avaient du mal à respirer, comme si on leurs serraient la gorge au point de les étrangler. Levy tremblait de tout ses membres et finit par tomber sur son séant, lâchant l'épée qu'elle tenait en main.

La fée noire ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière, faisant ainsi encore augmenter l'aura qui avait déjà atteint un seuil critique.

La robe noire qu'elle portait, s'allongea jusqu'à recouvrir entièrement ses pieds et de grandes ailes semblables à celle d'un dragon poussèrent dans son dos.

Mais le plus terrifiant pour nos amis, fut de voir apparaître tout autour de la fée une trentaine de longues épées dont la poignée et la garde étaient elles aussi d'un noir aussi sombre que les ténèbres, alors que la lame était étincelante et aiguisée comme un rasoir.

- Que les faibles meurent! Lança Erza

Gajil parvint enfin à se dégager de la pression gravitationnelle qu'Erza exerçait toujours sur eux mais qu'elle avait quelque peu relâchée et il bondit juste à temps, bouclier à la main pour protéger Levy d'une pluie d'épée qui fondaient en tout sens vers le sol.

Grey et Juvia purent aussi se mettre à l'abri après avoir rattrapés leur fils qui gisait toujours sous la table, assommé par le coup que lui avait infligé la méchante fée.

Virgo et Aquarius lancèrent à l'unisson plusieurs protections magiques pour protéger les invités plus vulnérables encore. Aries, déploya à son tour un sort permettant d'épargner la vie de la petite Lucy qui pleurait dans son berceau.

- Raaaaaaaah! Raga Erza en voyant ses proies échapper à la mort qu'elle s'était préparée à leur donner.

Elle fit réapparaître de nouvelles épées, bien plus nombreuses cette fois, personne ne pourrait se cacher, elle en était certaine.

Au moment ou elle allait frapper, Virgo, Aquarius et Aries se donnèrent la main et combinant leurs pouvoirs magiques, s'écrièrent d'une seule et même voix

- UNISON RAID!

Trois flux magiques apparurent et se rassemblèrent pour n'en former plus qu'un. Il fondit sur la reine maléfique avec une rapidité déconcertante et s'abattit sur elle dans une explosion de lumière.

Il fallut attendre quelques secondes que la lumière décline pour voir quels dégâts avait été causés. Et la qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise en constatant que la reine Erza était toujours debout et sans aucunes égratignures qui plus est.

Pire encore, un homme se tenait tête baissée, genoux à terre devant elle, une sorte de sceptre à la main.

- Que fais tu ici? Lui demanda immédiatement celle ci

Il avait beau lui tourner le dos, la jeune femme semblait parfaitement connaître cet homme. Il se releva enfin et lui fit face, la fixant de ses yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que ses cheveux, le tatouage rouge qu'il avait le long de son œil droit rendait son regard encore plus perçant.

- Ma reine, Titania, Reprit il. Cesse ce combat, tu as fort à faire du côté de ton royaume. Les légions ennemies sont à nos portes, il te faut défendre tes remparts.

- Toi...Gérard! Depuis quand un serviteur se permet il de donner des ordres à son maître, dis moi? Déclara t elle calmement

- ...

- Très bien, de toute façon j'en avais finit avec ceux la, le sort est jeté, la princesse mourra avant d'atteindre ses seize ans. Ajouta Erza fièrement

- Allons y.

Gajil et les autres voulurent intervenir, mais le jeune garçon qui était venu chercher la reine noire, agita son sceptre et alors que celle ci lui asséna un coup de poing magistral sur le crâne en lui sommant de ne pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait à faire, ils disparurent tout deux sans laisser de traces.

Le calme enfin revenu, alors que tous tentaient doucement de se remettre des fortes émotions qu'avaient provoqués les derniers événements, Aries s'approcha de la reine Levy ainsi que de son mari et les yeux emplis d'un mélange de compassion et de tristesse, déclara

- Il me reste un vœu à formuler...

La petite bleue renifla tristement, réprimant avec difficulté des larmes naissantes. Elle avait eu son compte de sort et de magie pour au moins les dix prochaines années à venir.

Grey et Juvia s'échangèrent un regard inquiet et celui ci ajouta

- Est il est possible d'annuler le sortilège de la reine noire?

Aries ferma les yeux, inspira et souffla avant de répondre

- L'annuler? Non désolée je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible d'annuler un sort, et quand bien même si l'on pouvait le faire, je ne suis pas assez forte pour procéder à une annulation. La magie noire qu'utilise la fée Titania est bien trop puissante et dépasse considérablement nos capacités, même réunies.

- Je vois... reprit le jeune homme

- Je peux cependant essayer de le modifier.

Nos deux couples portèrent soudain toute leur attention sur les propos de la fée rose.

- Comme je vous l'ai dis, il me reste un vœu à formuler, je vais donc m'employer à modifier ce qui a été jeté par Erza

Tous reprirent alors espoir. Peut être arriveraient ils à changer le cours de ce funeste destin.

- Toutefois ne nous emballons pas trop vite, il n'est pas certain que le sort d'Aries fonctionne et que nous puissions sauver la princesse. Dit Virgo en revenant près du berceau

- Ouais... vaut mieux pas se réjouir trop tôt... ca serait quand même idiot de le rater parce que ca voudrais dire que j'aurais fait mon super don pour rien! Ajouta Aquarius

- Il faut essayer! Clama Juvia. Nous ne devons pas baisser les bras. Grey-chéri ne le permettrai pas!

- Heuuuu... ne parle pas en mon nom comme ça. La goutte avait fait son retour le long de la tempe du roi. Pourtant Juvia à raison, Lucy fait partie de la famille et il est hors de question de laisser tomber aussi facilement! Il faut tenter le coup, on a rien à perdre. Finit il

- Greeeeeeey-amour! Juvia aime tellement quand tu lui donne raison. Grey-chéri et Juvia vont si bien ensembles, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre c'est sur!

Le roi aux cheveux noirs de jais, s'approcha de Levy et lui dit dans un sourire

- Ne t'en fais pas, ca va marcher.

- Ou... oui Répondit elle entre deux sanglots

- Grey-chéri, ignore Juvia... Juvia n'aime pas trop ça... Bouda la fille de pluie

- Lucy ne trouvera jamais de petit ami si elle meure avant d'avoir un corps de rêve... Dit Aquarius toujours préoccupée par l'éventuel gâchis de son don offert à la princesse blonde.

- Mais c'est fini vos conneries vous deux? s'impatienta Grey son fils dans un bras, son pantalon dans l'autre

- ... Tu peux parler espèce d'exhibitionniste! Jura la fée bleue

- Grey-chéri ne doit pas se déshabiller en public...! Gémit Juvia les joues rouges

Aries s'approcha du berceau, se pencha légèrement et commença

- Petite Lucy, la reine noire a dit que tu te couperais le doigt avec un poignard et que tu en mourrais, elle se trompe sur un point, certes tu te couperas bien le doigt mais au lieu de perdre la vie, tu plongera dans un profond sommeil qui durera longtemps. Mais je promet qu'au bout de cent ans, tu sera réveillée par le baiser d'un prince charmant.

- Quoi? Cent ans? Mais c'est super long! On a tous le temps de mourir d'ici la! Dit Grey en manquant de s'étrangler

- Oui je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas faire plus court. C'est long à conjurer une malédiction après tout. S'excusa Aries

- Ben oui et puis c'est l'histoire qui veut ça aussi. Appuya Virgo

- Le premier qui râle encore, ira passer les cent prochaines années parmi ma collection de poissons rares, et moi j'le louperais pas mon sort! Ajouta Aquarius le poing serré

- C'est pas si long cent ans tout compte fait et le plus important c'est que Lucy reste en vie, ahem... Rectifia alors le jeune roi en remettant son pantalon

- Et vous êtes vraiment sur que ça va marcher? Demanda Levy

- Je ne suis pas sure, mais je pense que oui ça va marcher. Lui répondit la fée rose

- Tssss! On va régler ça à ma façon! A partir d'aujourd'hui toutes les armes ressemblant de près ou de loin à des poignards seront interdites! Quitte à vous battre avec des bouts de bois, j'en ai rien à foutre! Mais le premier que je choppe une arme de c'genre la à la main, il regretta d'être venu au monde, pigé? Hurla Gajil

Tous déglutirent avec mal avant de répondre par un oui craintif. Il était bien connu qu'il vallait mieux ne pas trop énerver le roi sous peine de violentes représailles.

Et c'est donc ainsi que furent bannies et fondues toutes les armes blanches du royaume et de ses environs.

Les invités rentrèrent chez eux, et la petite famille prit également congé, promettant de donner des nouvelles régulièrement.

- A bientôt Levy, Gajil. Salua Juvia avant de monter dans le carrosse

- Oui à très vite et portez vous bien. Lui rendit Levy

Juvia s'assit à côté de son mari et pris son petit garçon qui dormait maintenant tranquillement, sur ses genoux. Tout en lui caressant les cheveux elle s'adressa à son époux.

- J'espère que la petite Lucy ne mourra pas, ca serait vraiment dommage car elle et notre Natsu pourrait faire un très beau couple une fois plus grand.

- Oui si tu le dis. Répondit doucement Grey plus pour lui même que pour sa femme.

Et ils roulèrent en direction de leur palais.

Les trois fées qui n'étaient pas encore parties, réfléchirent à un plan B, histoire d'être sur que la princesse ne courrait jamais aucun danger si le sort lancé par Aries venait à ne pas fonctionner.

C'est alors qu'elles eurent une idée, c'était risqué et elles n'étaient pas sures que le roi et la reine accepteraient mais il fallait leur en parler.

Pour sauver la vie de leur fille, ils seraient sûrement près à tout les sacrifices.

Elles s'isolèrent donc avec leurs majestés et leurs expliquèrent le plan.

Il était simple, il consistait à emmener la princesse avec elles, et à la cacher dans un endroit sur, à l'abri de tout danger jusqu'à ses seize ans. Ainsi Erza ne pourrait jamais la retrouver et la prophétie ne pourrait pas se réaliser.

C'est le cœur brisé que Gajil et Levy acceptèrent cette solution, sachant bien que c'était la le plus sur moyen pour Lucy de rester en vie. Ils confièrent donc l'éducation de leur fille adorée aux trois fées, firent leurs adieux avant de les voir toutes les quatre, disparaître dans la nuit noire


	4. Chapter 4

Seize longues années passèrent ainsi, sans que nul ne sache ce qu'était devenue la petite princesse aux cheveux d'or.

Et puis un jour enfin, au beau milieu d'une dense forée, cachée dans une petite maisonnette aux tuiles brunes, aux murs jaunes et aux volets bleus, se trouvait une jeune fille qui n'avait aucunement connaissance des événements passés. Elle était d'une beauté sans pareil, ses longs cheveux blonds lui caressaient les épaules et descendaient jusqu'au niveau des omoplates, sous les mèches de sa frange on pouvait voir deux grands yeux noisettes protégés par de longs cils noirs, son visage était magnifiquement dessiné, son petit nez rond, ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses et roses, rendaient le tout digne d'un chef d'œuvre. Son corps arborait courbes et formes harmonieuses, un grain de peau parfait et sans imperfection finissait de dire que cette jeune fille avait été bénis des dieux tant elle était belle.

Alors que celle ci s'apprêtait à se servir un verre d'eau, dans l'évier en pierre de la cuisine, elle fut mise sans ménagement à la porte de sa demeure par trois drôles de dames.

- Va donc aller nous cueillir des fraises! Commença l'une d'elle

- Oh oui un gros tas de fraises des bois!

- Quelle bonne idée, nous pourrons faire une tarte!

- Et ne reviens pas avant d'avoir remplie ton panier, c'est compris? Reprit la première

- Ne parle pas aux inconnus et s'il le faut utilise ton fouet.

- Bonne chance. A tout à l'heure Lucy.

La jeune fille salua ses marraines de la main, tout en acquiesçant de la tête et s'éloigna son panier vide sous le bras. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide et assuré le long du ruisseau qui bordait sa maison. Le soleil éclairait la forêt toute entière et ce malgré les nombreux arbres qui s'y trouvaient. Les rayons dorés descendaient le longs des troncs pour arriver jusqu'au sol et se noyer dans l'herbe verte. La surface de l'eau scintillait et Lucy dut se couvrir les yeux de la main pour ne pas être éblouie.

- Pfff, mes marraines sont adorables, mais parfois elles exagèrent! M'envoyer cueillir des fraises par cette chaleur... à tout les coups c'était juste une excuse pour m'éloigner de la maison... qu'est ce qu'elles manigancent encore? Soupira la jeune fille

- Pun Pun... Fit une petite voix

- Plue! C'est toi?

Lucy vit un buisson remuer à côté d'elle et un drôle de petit animal tout blanc et tout tremblant en sortit.

- Pun Pun Pun...

- Ah te voila! J'allais justement partir à ta recherche, j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour cueillir des fraises pour mes tantes. Tu veux bien m'aider?

- Puuun!

- Génial, ça ira beaucoup plus vite si on est à deux, merci Plue

Et ils se mirent en route tout deux, fouillant de ci de la chaque buisson, à la recherche de ses fameux fruits si convoités.

Tandis que, dans la petite maisonnette, les trois fées se concertaient sur un sujet des plus grave et avec un sérieux peu habituel.

- Je te dis moi, que c'est le bleu qui lui va le mieux!

- J-Je suis désolée mais je continue de penser que le rose est un meilleur choix.

- Il faudrait préparer le gâteau...

- Du rose?! Ma pauvre Aries... t'as perdu l'esprit! Sa robe sera bleue un point c'est tout!

- Ne te fais pas de soucis Aquarius, je vais très bien et je m'excuse mais vraiment je trouve que du rose irait beaucoup mieux sur Lucy.

- Il faudrait faire le ménage et ranger la maison aussi...

- N'importe quoi! Du rose! Hahaha quelle idée stupide! Comment tu veux que Lucy trouve un jour un petit copain si elle porte du rose?!

- Et-et bien.. je trouve que le rose la met plus en valeur, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux chocolats ressortent mieux, elle trouvera facilement un fiancé vêtue de la sorte.

- ...

- Bon sang! Ce qu'il faut pas entendre...! J'vais coudre cette robe et j'vais la coudre bleue.

- Ah, heu prends un peu de ce ruban rose aussi.

- Mais vous aller m'écouter oui à la fin?! Finit par hurler une voix

La fée blanche fit tournoyer de lourdes chaînes en acier autour d'elle avant de les envoyer claquer à quelques centimètres de la tête de ses sœurs.

- Si nous voulons pouvoir organiser dignement l'anniversaire de la princesse, il nous faut faire vite, vite et surtout bien! Alors nous allons nous répartir les tâches. Pendant que je ferais le ménage, Aries fera le gâteau et Aquarius s'occupera de la robe. Pas de discussions, ou il y aura des punitions! Clama t elle assez haut et fort pour être certaine d'être entendue par ces dernières.

Aucunes d'elles ne discuta les "ordres" de Virgo, et elles s'exécutèrent rapidement. Toutes les trois savaient bien au fond, que le jour des seize ans de la princesse arriveraient et elles s'étaient jurées de rendre cette occasion, aussi magique que possible. Demain Lucy serait rendue à ses parents et la sinistre malédiction qui pesait sur elle ne serait plus qu'un mauvais rêve.

En attendant, il fallait se hâter car Lucy ne mettrait pas cent ans à cueillir ses fraises et qu'elle pouvait revenir d'un moment à l'autre.

Virgo, Aquarius et Aries décidèrent d'utiliser leurs magies si longtemps cachées, pour aller plus vite et se replongèrent dans les préparatifs.

Au même moment, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans le royaume voisin, une reine tentait désespérément de faire entendre raison à son fils.

- Natsu ne peut pas partir chasser maintenant! Il nous faut nous préparer pour aller à la fête organisée par Gajil et Levy... Grey-chéri dit lui quelque chose, Natsu n'écoute pas ce que Juvia lui demande!

- Baaah! Ça m'intéresse pas! J'préfère aller chasser! Y'a plus de viande dans cette maison! Dit le jeune prince

- Il y a pleins d'autres choses à manger, que de la viande..! Natsu n'a cas manger du poisson! Vite, ou nous allons être en retard.

- J'en veux pas, le poisson c'est pour les exceeds!

- Tu mangeras plus tard dans ce cas. Chez Gajil il y aura sûrement plein de viande. Va vite t'habiller maintenant, sinon tu ne pourra pas aller voir ta fiancée.

- M'en fiche! J'aime pas s'te fille, j'la connais même pas d'abord!

- Mais si, Natsu la déjà rencontrée, il y a longtemps certes mais Natsu la connais. Et puis de toute façon c'est comme ça, il a été décidé qu'un jour elle et toi seriez mariés! Soit heureux qu'une fille comme elle veuille bien de toi, parce quand Juvia te regarde, elle se dit que c'était pas gagné...

La femme couleur de pluie, prit son fils par la main et le tira vers l'intérieur du palais, sous l'œil placide de son mari.

Soudain des voix se firent entendre un peu plus loin, et on ne tarda pas à en connaître l'origine.

- Oy! Natsu! Qu'est que tu fou? Ça fait des heures qu'on t'attend! Lança un jeune homme blond suivit de près par un autre aux cheveux noirs

- Sting, Rogue! Ouais j'sais bien, mais c'est ma mère elle me lâche pas!

- Et c'est pour aller à la chasse avec tes amis que tu ne veux pas te préparer...?! Juvia te conseille d'aller t'habiller, avant qu'elle ne se fâche!

- J'ai pas envi d'y aller!

- Tâche de revenir à tant pour la fête donnée en l'honneur de la princesse, compris tête à flamme?!

Juvia se stoppa net dans son élan, et tous se tournèrent vers Grey.

- Grey-chéri tu es bien sur de ce que tu dis? Tu le connaît, il va sûrement revenir en retard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas autant, et laisse le faire. Il sera de retour à l'heure. Lui répondit son mari

Le roi et son fils avaient beau se bagarrer régulièrement, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Et même s'ils ne le montraient pas souvent ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre un profond respect et une grande confiance.

Trois petits êtres ailés apparurent alors dans le ciel et en un clin d'œil ils prirent chacuns entre leurs pattes les trois garçons avant de les emporter haut dans les airs.

- A plus fraîcheur menthol! Cria Natsu un sourire immense sur les lèvres, avant de disparaître.

- Tssss! M'énerve ce type...! Pesta le roi

- J'espère qu'il sera de retour à tant... Grey-amour est parfois trop gentil avec Natsu. Lui dit Juvia

- Ça ira, il faut le laisser devenir un homme. Ne soit pas sur son dos en permanence ou il ne grandira jamais.

- Juvia sait bien, mais le fils de Grey-chéri est tellement distrait, naïf et maladroit que Juvia ne peu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

- Tu devrais pourtant être heureuse, te voila seule avec moi et il me semble que nous avons encore largement le temps avant de devoir partir pour le royaume de Fiore.

- ... Oh mon dieu! Grey-amour est entrain de faire une proposition à Juvia! Elle ne s'y attendait pas, et ne sait pas quoi répondre! Gémit la reine qui à présent était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- Je vais prendre un bain, tu n'a cas dire que tu as envie de venir me frotter le dos. Ricana t il en s'éloignant

- ... Je- Heu Juvia vient tout de suite... Bégaya celle ci en se lançant sur ses talons.

Grey la pris par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du palais, il comptait bien profiter un peu de la situation, après tout il avait amplement le temps de se retrouver dans un bain seul avec sa femme, de lui faire voir à quel point il l'aimait et ce, sans que personne cette fois ne puisse les déranger.

Pendant ce temps, loin dans les airs, par delà les arbres et les montagnes volaient nos amis, tout trois soutenus par leurs compagnons, d'étranges petits animaux ressemblant fortement à des chats. Natsu qui accordait beaucoup d'importance à l'amitié, et beaucoup moins à ses devoirs de jeune héritier, avait prit pour habitude de s'échapper avec eux et il considérait Sting et Rogue comme ses meilleurs amis. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années maintenant, et passaient le plus clair de leurs temps ensembles.

- Happy! Droit devant, pose moi dans cette clairière juste en bas.

- Aye! A vos ordres!

Le petit chat bleu, piqua vers le sol, tenant fermement Natsu entre ses pattes. Les deux autres suivirent la même direction et tous se posèrent dans la clairière qu'avait aperçu le prince quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Ici ça sera parfait! J'sens qu'il y a pleins de sangliers dans s'te forêt.

- C'est toi qui voit, prince, nous te suivons. Dit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs

- Rogue dit pas ça! Natsu à un flaire de merde, il est capable de tous nous perdre. S'esclaffa Sting

- De quoi?! Pfff j'ai un super flaire ouais, t'inquiète pas blondinet, j'vais t'en trouver du sanglier moi. Répondit Natsu sur un air de défi

- Ah ouais?! Tu paris que j'en trouverais un avant toi, rose bonbon!

- Celui qui perd devient l'esclave de l'autre pendant une journée entière!

- Ok ça roule! Prépare toi à servir ton maître. Lança Sting un sourire carnassier aux lèvres

- Haha c'est squ'on verra! Je suis gonflé à bloc!

Et ils se lancèrent tout deux dans un sprint, avant de disparaître entre les arbres, laissant la le pauvre Rogue et les exceeds.

- Fro pense que Natsu et Sting sont fous. Dit le petit chat qui portait un costume de grenouille

- Aye! Mais Sting est plus fou que Natsu. Répondit le chat bleu

- Sting est peut être le plus fou, mais c'est aussi le plus fort, c'est pour ça que c'est lui qui ramènera le premier sanglier! Affirma un troisième chat rouge

- Sting est fou mais Lector l'est encore plus! Renchaîna le petit chat bleu. C'est Natsu qui va ramener le premier sanglier

- Tu veux parier boule de poil?! Un kilo de poisson pour celui qui gagne

- Aye sir! Je prends le pari.

Et ils se lancèrent aux trousses de leurs compagnons. Une journée de service et un kilo de poisson comme enjeux, la chasse d'aujourd'hui devenait décidément très intéressante.

- Fro pense qu' Happy et Lector sont aussi fous que Natsu et Sting. Ajouta le chat vert de sa petite voix

- Tu as raison Frosh, ils sont bien tous pareil. Soupira Rogue. Viens suivons les avant qu'ils ne provoquent une nouvelle catastrophe.

L'homme prit la petite grenouille par la main et ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la forêt.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, un jeune prince s'efforcer tant bien que mal de retrouver son chemin, parmi les arbres.

- Et merde, j'me suis encore perdu!

Natsu qui était persuadé d'être sur la piste d'un énorme sanglier n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait quitté le sentier et s'était peu à peu enfoncé dans les bois.

Alors qu'il s'évertuait à se servir de son légendaire sens de l'odorat, pour retrouver son chemin ainsi que son gibier, il ne vit pas la racine d'arbre qui dépassait du sol et se prit inévitablement les pieds dedans, il trébucha et tomba de tout son long dans le ravin qui se tenait devant lui.

Il partit dans une série de roulades tout le long de la pente, tant est si bien qu'il eu juste le temps d'apercevoir au loin, devant un buisson, une jeune fille penchée, trop occupée à ramasser quelque chose, avant de crier

- Attention devant!


	5. Chapter 5

La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner, elle fut fauchée au passage et emmenée dans cette folle dégringolade. La chute dura plusieurs secondes et

enfin ils finirent leur course au fond du ravin.

Tandis que l'épais nuage de terre qu'avaient soulevé nos deux jeunes gens se dissipait, Natsu lui tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

- La vache! Sacrée chute!

Le prince grimaça, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était jamais tombé mais il fallait bien avouer que cette fois ci, il ne s'était pas loupé.

Le regard encore embrumé, il essaya de se redresser sur un bras, une vive douleur se fit ressentir au niveau de son épaule. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et

tendit son autre bras vers l'avant afin de prendre un meilleur appui. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement, lorsque au lieu de rencontrer le sol dur et terreux, sa main se

referma sur quelque chose de moelleux et de chaud. Comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner, Natsu entreprit de tâtonner cette drôle de matière

avec plus de conviction. Non décidément, ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un parterre forestier.

C'est alors que la drôle de matière en question lâcha un gémissement, Natsu ouvrit grand les yeux et reprit ses esprits plus vite encore qu'il ne les avaient perdus.

- Mais qu-qu'est ce que?!

Il fit un extraordinaire bond en arrière, comprenant enfin son erreur. Ce n'était pas le sol qu'il malaxait depuis tout à l'heure, mais la poitrine d'une jeune fille

qui gisait étendue juste devant lui. Mais bien sur! C'était la fille qu'il avait involontairement entraînée dans sa chute. Heureusement pour lui celle ci semblait être

inconsciente et n'avait donc pas réalisé le geste du jeune homme.

Natsu s'approcha doucement, afin de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Mis à part ses vêtements quelque peu abîmés par endroit, elle semblait dormir paisiblement, sa

poitrine se soulevant au rythme d'une respiration régulière. Il détourna rapidement le regard, les joues rosies par cette vision, bon sang! Ce n'était pas le moment

de repenser à ça.

A quelques centimètres de la, caché dans un buisson un petit animal observait le jeune homme. Il pointa le bout de son nez à travers les feuilles, avant de décider

d'en sortir complètement. Il s'avança tout tremblant vers le prince en couinant et alla s'asseoir près de la tête blonde qui était toujours à terre.

- Drôle de bestiole... Qu'est ce que t'es au juste? Et tu connais cette fille? L'interrogea Natsu quand il l'aperçu.

- Puuuun! Pun Pun Pun Puuuun. Répondit le chiot blanc

- C'est ton amie? Ah ben désolé, je l'ai percuté en tombant de la haut. Rétorqua le rose, en montrant du doigt le sommet de la falaise

- Puuuuuuuuuun! Pun Pun?

- Je l'ai pas fais exprès j'te signale! Et je crois qu'elle va bien.

Natsu se placa à hauteur du visage de la jeune fille et lui tapota énergiquement les joues.

- Hé oh! Réveille toi! Tu m'entends? C'est pas le moment de dormir..

- PUUUUUUUUUN! Fit la petite bête choquée

- Comment ça, pas si fort? Tu veux qu'elle se réveille oui ou non?! S'exclama Natsu.

Après plusieurs secondes de giflage intensif, la petite blonde ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle se redressa avec peine et passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux. Elle

avait une jolie bosse sur la tête. Mais que s'était-il passé? Ah oui, elle se souvint. Elle était tranquillement entrain de cueillir des fraises, quand un grand fracas

c'était fait entendre derrière elle, puis un espèce d'énorme animal l'avait percutée de plein fouet, l'entraînant sur plusieurs mètres et ensuite le trou noir.

- Ça va, pas trop de bobo? L'interrogea une voix. On s'en tire plutôt bien, c'était une sacrée chute pas vrai? Continua la voix

Lucy réalisa alors que l'animal qui l'avait percutée tout à l'heure, était en fait un jeune homme, qu'il se tenait maintenant devant elle et qu'il arborait un

magnifique et large sourire. Elle se sentit soudain déstabilisée, jamais encore on ne lui avait sourit comme ça et surtout pas un parfait inconnu qui plus est. A bien

y réfléchir, les seules personnes qu'elle connaissait étaient ses trois marraines, ainsi que son fidèle ami Plue et elle en était certaine, jamais au grand jamais un de

ces trois la ne lui avait un jour sourit de la sorte.

Il fallu à Lucy plusieurs claques mentales pour se ressaisir, ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à ça. Cet homme avait déboulé de nul part et lui était violemment

rentré dedans. Il ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement.

- Non ça ne va pas! J'ai faillit mourir à cause de toi! D'ailleurs tu aurais pu mourir aussi, tu as vu la hauteur de cette falaise?! Lui cria la petite blonde

- Pourquoi tu t'énerve? J'ai pas fais exprès de t'emmener avec moi, c'est parce que j'suis tombé. Répondit Natsu pour s'excuser

- Tu es tombé?! Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention.. Soupira celle ci

- Bah j'ai pas vu la racine, désolé. De toute façon on est en vie et en plus on est pas blessés. Lacha le jeune homme avec le même sourire qu'il y a un instant.

- Pas blessés... tu as vu l'état de ton épaule? Reprit Lucy sceptique

Natsu prêta enfin attention à la douleur qui le tenaillait depuis qu'il avait reprit conscience. En effet, une coupure profonde et longue d'une dizaine de

centimètres s'étendait le long de son épaule. Sûrement dut à une pierre rencontrée au moment de la chute.

- Ah ben oui tiens. J'avais pas fais attention. Lui dit il simplement

- Tu n'avais même pas remarqué? T'es vraiment un garçon étrange. La jeune fille soupira à nouveau. Approche que je désinfecte au moins la plaie. Ce n'est pas très

grave, mais il vaut mieux te soigner un minimum.

- Heu o-oui ok.

- Plue! Tu as récupéré mon panier? J'ai à l'intérieur une trousse de secours. Lui demanda gentillement son amie

- Pun Pun

Le petit être blanc couru aussi bien qu'il pu du haut de ses pattes tremblantes, jusqu'au buisson ou il s'était réfugié un peu plus tôt et revint rapidement avec le

panier de la jeune femme.

- Merci beaucoup Plue, tu es génial! Lui dit celle ci en lui caressant la tête, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir le petit chien.

- Plue... cette bestiole a donc un nom? Questionna Natsu en s'approchant de Lucy

- Oui il a un nom, et ce n'est pas une bestiole mais mon ami! Maintenant ne bouge plus que je regarde ta blessure de plus près. Ordonna la blonde

- Et toi, tu t'appelle comment?

- Moi? Je m'appelle Lucy. Répondit elle, un peu surprise par la question

- Lucy... J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom la quelque part... Mais j'sais plus du tout ou! Moi c'est Natsu. Lui dit le jeune homme en souriant

Encore ce sourire..! Il avait le chic, pour les lui sortir au moment ou elle ne s'y attendait pas pensa Lucy. Elle finit de nettoyer la coupure tant bien que mal, car il

fallait bien avouer que la soudaine proximité de leurs visages n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

- Et voila c'est terminé. Annonça fièrement la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or.

- Merci Lucy, t'es géniale! Répliqua le prince toujours sur le même ton enjoué.

- I-idiot! N-ne dis pas ça comme ça! Lacha Lucy, brusquement aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Elle se releva d'un bond, prit son panier sous le bras et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le sentier qu'elle aperçut au loin. La petite blonde n'avait jamais approchée

d'homme auparavant et elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de celui la. Il avait l'air complètement maladroit, naïf et un peu simplet sur les bords, mais à côté de ça

il semblait être aussi très gentil et en plus d'être plutôt beau garçon, il avait un sourire à tomber par terre.

- Hé! Tu vas ou? Cria Natsu en se lançant à ses trousses.

- Je vais continuer ce que je faisais avant que tu ne me renverse, c'est à dire cueillir des fraises.

- Ah bon... j'peux venir avec toi?

- Pou-pourquoi tu veux venir? Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire, qu'est ce que tu étais venu chercher ici? L'interrogea Lucy gênée

- C'est pour te remercier de m'avoir soigné. J'étais venu chasser le sanglier avec des amis, mais j'me suis perdu.

La jeune femme fut prise entre l'envie de se claquer le visage et l'envie de rire.

- Tu es vraiment un garçon incroyable... Comment t'as fait pour te perdre alors qu'il suffit de suivre les sentiers?

- Ben j'sais pas, je suivais la trace du sanglier et après j'suis tombé. Répondit simplement le prince

- ... Bon ok tu peux venir avec moi, mais quand on aura fini tu ira retrouver tes amis.

- Génial! Alors on y va, c'est parti! Natsu releva la tête et huma l'air afin de flairer la trace de fraises des bois.

- Tu peux sentir à distance l'odeur des fraises? S'étonna Lucy

- Bien sur! J'ai un flaire hors pair. Viens, suis moi, j'ai trouvé d'où l'odeur provient.

Natsu prit sa nouvelle amie par la main et l'entraîna en courant à travers la forêt. La princesse blonde ne broncha pas et se laissa emporter, tenant fermement

dans son autre main son panier, auquel s'accrochait désespérément le pauvre petit Plue.

Il ne fallut que quelques courtes minutes au jeune homme, pour rejoindre l'endroit ou il avait débusquer les fameux fruits. Lucy hors d'haleine, dut s'arrêter un

instant pour se reposer.

- Bon sang..! Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite! Lacha celle ci en reprenant doucement sa respiration.

Une remarque qui eu pour effet, de faire ricaner Natsu. Lucy d'abord étonnée le suivit rapidement et tout deux rirent aux larmes un bon moment.

Contrairement à ce que pouvait régulièrement affirmer Sting, le prince cette fois ne s'était pas trompé. Grâce à son flaire il avait réussi à découvrir un magnifique

coin qui regorgeait de buissons, dans lesquels se trouvaient par centaines, de petites fraises des bois.

Quand ils réalisèrent l'endroit ou ils étaient, Natsu et Lucy écarquillèrent les yeux d'émerveillement. C'était un véritable coin de paradis, une petite rivière

venait se perdre au milieu des arbustes, l'herbe verte ne pouvait que donner l'envie de s'y allonger, les arbres au dessus de leurs têtes formaient comme une

arche, les protégeant du soleil de midi, tout en laissant pénétrer assez de lumière pour embellir la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

- Natsu, tu as découvert l'endroit parfait! Regarde toutes ces fraises, il y en a bien assez pour remplir plusieurs paniers. Lui dit Lucy encore sous le choc

- Ouais, y'en a même assez pour qu'on puisse en manger tout de suite. Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux roses

- Oui, je commence à avoir faim moi aussi. Avoua la blonde

Tout les trois se précipitèrent sur les buissons, mettant tour à tour une fraise dans le panier, puis dans leurs bouches. Au bout de deux bonnes heures, celui ci

était rempli. Natsu, Lucy et Plue étaient gavés et ne tardèrent pas à s'allonger dans l'herbe. Le petit chiot s'endormit rapidement, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls l'un à côté de l'autre.

Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes, se contentant de regarder vers le ciel. Puis Lucy tourna la tête en direction du prince et lui dit dans un sourire.

- C'est vraiment une belle journée. Je me suis bien amusée, merci.

Natsu eu le souffle coupé, la jeune femme arborait un sourire radieux, jamais encore il n'en avait vu de pareil à celui ci. Les rayons dorés du soleil qui venait se

perdre sur sa peau et ses cheveux blonds accentuait plus encore la beauté de Lucy. Il ravala sa salive avec peine et détourna le regard.

- De- De rien. J'me suis bien amusé aussi. Lança t il les joues aussi roses que ses cheveux.

S'il s'attendait à celle la, être à ce point gêné par une fille. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Évidement il ne connaissait pas assez de jeunes

femmes pour faire une comparaison très poussée, mais il était sur que Lucy était bien plus mignonne qu'Happy par exemple.

Natsu se redressa et s'assit en tailleur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il considéra gravement la petite blonde.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ce soir?

Cette question manqua de faire s'étouffer la belle. Son cœur rata un battement, est ce qu'elle avait bien entendue?

- P-p-p-pourquoi tu me demande ça? Béguailla Lucy

- Je t'aime bien, et j'voulais savoir si t'étais libre ce soir. Il y a une petite colline au milieu de la forêt, d'où on peut voir les étoiles le soir, si ça t'intéresse.

Aimer?! Il avait bien dit qu'il l'aimait! Lucy ne sentait même plus son visage tant il la brûlait. En plus de ça il venait de lui faire une proposition de rencard. Mais

qui était ce garçon? Était il bien conscient de ce qu'il disait? Tant de questions fourmillaient dans la tête de la blonde à cet instant. Elle dut encore une fois se

gifler mentalement afin de pouvoir reprendre un peu son calme.

- Je- je suis libre. Répliqua elle enfin au jeune homme qui attendait toujours une réponse.

- Parfait! Ou est ce que t'habite que je vienne te chercher. Demanda Natsu un nouveau sourire aux lèvres

- Heu et bien, près du très grand chêne, dans une petite maison, si tu vois ou c'est. Expliqua Lucy toujours les joues rouges

- Non j'vois pas du tout. Mais Happy trouvera à coup sur. Rigola t il une main derrière la tête

La princesse ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, ce garçon est fou conclut elle. Elle s'approcha de lui et passa délicatement un doigt aux commissures des

lèvres de celui ci.

- Tu as un reste de fraise au coin de la bouche. Lui dit elle en rougissant de plus belle.

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de manquer de s'étrangler. Il la fixa de ses yeux verts onyx tout le temps ou elle essuya ses lèvres sales, sans dire un mot. Lucy

croisa son regard, ce qui le fit rougir également.

Puis elle se releva rapidement, attrapa Plue sous son bras, prit son panier par la main et lança tout en saluant le prince.

- A ce soir!

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Lucy disparut dans la forêt, laissant la un Natsu complètement déboussolé.

Cette fille avait encore réussie à le surprendre! Il se releva lui aussi et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée. Les mains dans les poches, il repensa à cette journée

car même s'il s'était perdu, il avait passé un bon moment et avait pu faire la rencontre de Lucy.

Tout en marchant le long de la rivière, Natsu qui était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, ne remarqua pas le bord de terre qui s'affaissa brusquement sous son poids, faisant

perdre l'équilibre au jeune homme. Ce fut le plongeon.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Alors qu'il tentait vainement de se débattre dans l'eau, il fut soudain entraîné dans une série de rapides, et au moment ou il pensait se noyer, il déboucha sur une

immense cascade, qu'il dévala à toute vitesse.

A ce moment, une voix se fit entendre au loin.

- NATSUUUUUUU !

Une petite forme bleue arriva aussi vite que l'éclair et attrapa au vol le prince, avant que celui ci ne retombe dans l'eau.

- Happy! S'étonna Natsu en voyant son ami.

- Je t'ai sauvé, Natsu! Clama l'exceed en lui adressant un clin d'œil amical.

Il l'emporta dans les cieux et le ramena rapidement auprès de ses amis qui étaient revenus dans la clairière ou ils s'étaient séparés plus tôt dans la journée.

A peine l'avait il déposé à terre, que le rose se fit happer par un Sting passablement énervé.

- Bon sang Natsu! Ou est ce que t'étais passé?! Ça fait des heures qu'on te cherche partout!

- Lache moi Sting! J'me suis perdu c'est tout! Répondit Natsu aussitôt

- J'sais même pas pourquoi, mais ça m'étonne pas... Soupira le blond

- Excuse le, prince, Sting était inquiet pour toi. Ajouta Rogue

- De quoi?! J'étais pas inquiet du tout! J'ai faim et j'voulais rentrer, basta! Expliqua Sting. Maintenant qu'on la retrouvé, on va enfin pouvoir y aller.

Sting tourna les talons, et fit mine se s'éloigner. Il se raviva au dernier moment et fit à nouveau face à son ami.

- Au fait mon vieux... j'ai gagné le pari! Le jeune homme pointa le doigt vers une montagne de cadavre. Une dizaine de sangliers reposaient sur le sol non loin d'eux.

Natsu avait oublié ce stupide pari, et merde!

- C'est pas juste! J'avais arrêté de chasser le sanglier, parce que... Il se tut soudainement se rendant compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- Parce que quoi? Demanda Sting en haussant un sourcil.

- Parce que, heu... j'ai mangé des fraises tout l'après-midi. Avoua Natsu tout bas

Rogue, Sting et les exceeds rirent à l'unisson en entendant les propos de leur ami. Natsu fit la moue, qu'est ce qui les faisaient rire à ce point ces imbéciles.

- Rien à foutre rosie! Un pari est un pari, tu va être mon esclave pendant une journée entière. S'esclaffa le jeune homme blond fier de lui.

- Oui d'ailleurs, j'attends mon kilo de poissons boule de poil! Ajouta Lector en imitant son compagnon.

Le prince et le chat bleu fulminaient intérieurement. Pourquoi diable avaient ils fait ce stupide pari?!

Ils repartirent tous ensemble vers le château des parents de Natsu. Une fois arrivés, ils se posèrent dans la vaste cour du palais. Le jeune homme prit congé de ses amis et se précipita à

l'intérieur. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et entreprit de prendre une rapide douche et de se changer.

Une fois terminé, il ressortit et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il tomba nez à nez avec sa mère qui passait par la. Il tenta de l'esquiver, mais c'était sans compter la

rapidité de la reine.

- Natsu! Justement Juvia te cherchait. Elle constate que Natsu est à l'heure et prêt à partir. C'est bien, Juvia est fière de Natsu.

- J'suis prêt oui, mais j'irais pas au château de Gajil et Levy! Lança le prince en se débattant

- De quoi?! Et pourquoi Natsu ne viendrais pas? Ou Natsu compte il aller comme ça? S'étonna la reine dont la patience commençait doucement à manquer.

- Je dois aller voir quelqu'un. Déclara le jeune homme

- Non, non Natsu n'ira voir personne d'autre que la princesse ce soir!

- Pfff... encore s'te fille! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'me foutais d'elle. S'exclama Natsu énervé.

- Ecoute, Natsu est le prince, elle est la princesse, vous êtes tout deux destinés, comme Juvia était destinée à Grey-chéri. Rétorqua Juvia en se dandinant.

- C'est quoi ces foutaises?! Personne ne décidera à ma place avec qui je dois être! Hurla Natsu avant de se libérer de l'étau de sa mère.

Il partit en courant et disparut hors du palais. Juvia resta un instant bouche bée devant le comportement de son fils.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici? Questionna le roi qui venait de rejoindre sa femme.

- C'est Natsu... Répondit la reine. Le fils de Grey-amour et de Juvia est enfin devenu un homme! Ajouta t elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis! Grimaça le roi

Juvia prit son mari par la main, et l'entraîna dehors. Ils montèrent tout deux dans le carrosse qui devait les conduirent chez leurs amis et elle entreprit de tout expliquer à

Grey en chemin. Pendant ce temps Natsu avait retrouvé Happy et lui avait également expliqué qu'il devait rejoindre une personne.

- Une filleeeee? Se moqua le petit exceed. Natsu a un rendez-vous, il est amoureeeeeux. Chantonna t il alors.

- Je- je suis amoureux de personne, j'ai juste promis de lui faire voir quelque chose. Se défendit le prince rougissant à nouveau.

Happy ricana encore quelques secondes, puis s'envola avec son compagnon entre ses pattes.

Natsu était impatient de retrouver Lucy, non pas parce que celui était amoureux comme le soutenait cet idiot de chat bleu, mais parce elle était bien la seule

aujourd'hui à ne pas l'avoir énervé. De plus, comme pour l'amitié, le jeune homme accordait une grande importance au respect des promesses et paris qu'il faisait,

parfois malheureusement pour lui.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison de Lucy, Natsu fut soudain prit d'un étrange pressentiment. Pourquoi avait il l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas

rond. Il demanda à Happy d'aller plus vite, ce que son ami fit sans poser de questions. Il en était maintenant certain, il se passait quelque chose d'anormal et cela

ne présageait rien de bon.


End file.
